Omniscient
Finally I got a new laptop for Christmas, I was very happy but I decided to turn it on tomorrow, the next day the first thing I did was install Minecraft, I was so happy that I could play together with friends, so I created a new world and invited friends. James, Ethan and John We started doing what every player did at the beginning, collecting raw materials, after 10 minutes we managed to get 64 and 32 wood, so we started to build a shelter, we were half built when James saw a strange figure who hid behind a tree, no one knew what he meant,so we went to check it out, nothing was there, but James kept saying that there was a black figure with white eyes who hid behind a tree in front of him, we decided to ignore it and build a house with the thought that just he anticipated it. after building the house we did not have beds and it was already night, so Ethan and John started to dig under our house and I with James went to hunt. James once again said that he saw this figure who hid under water, again I decided to check, and once again there was nothing there, so we told James to leave the computer and rest, he listened to us and left. I was left alone, because as I mentioned earlier, Ethan and John stayed at home for iron, coal, etc. Apart from James,nobody mentioned the strange character who is hiding, so we thought it was a joke on his part or predicted. When I got the wool I decided to make the beds when John said that the lava lake turned into Obsidian, Ethan confirmed it, and it was the moment when adrenaline jumped up ... John hung up, Ethan quickly ran home to discuss the whole situation, after a few minutes we tried contact James, who did not answer, the same with John ... I took a sword, put on my armor and went to check what was happening there, I did not notice anything, finally calmed down and decided to check if someone was on the server, except me and Ethan there was one more person ... his nickname was "Omniscient", I asked Ethan if he shared our server with anyone, he replied that he did not. He finally wrote something in the chat, it was - "Do you think you're safe in this cave?", I got scared, before Ethan could say anything, got banned from the server, There was only me and him. I was suddenly teleported to a half-sized bedrock room, on the other side there was him, he wrote something, which gave me chills on my back, he wrote my address and my phone number. After a few seconds the server was shut down, suddenly everyone entered TeamSpeak and everyone was asking what happened, when I told them everything, there was silence ... When I tried to join the server I received the message "I look at you, all the time, without interruption" I have removed this world and have decided never to come back to it. I still play Minecraft, i decided to not write to Mojang because I was afraid of this person. Category:Player Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:PC Minecraft Category:Supernatural